Coming Home
by awesomest one ever
Summary: Collection of one-shots centering around Rose's return to the academy in Blood Promise. Each chapter is a different person's POV and a different person's reaction to her return. R&R!
1. Adrian Ivashkov

**Okay, this story is just a collection of one-shots about everyone's different reactions to Rose coming home in Blood Promise. R&R!!!!!!**

**This chapter is Adrian's POV.**

**I don't own the series, characters, words, or anything!!!!!!!!!!!**

*************************************************************************************

I stood there waiting for my little dhampir to come back to me. They had contacted the Academy, but since she wasn't a student they had kindly asked me to pick her up instead. Of course, I gladly agreed. I could never pass up an opportunity to be the first to welcome Rose home.

Finally, she stepped out of the airport. I felt a lump in my throat at the sight of her dark, luscious, brown hair and her dark eyes meeting my green ones. Oh, look, now I'm getting all poetic. I really did miss her. She grinned, and strode towards me. She threw her arms around my neck, which surprised me.

"I have never been happier to see you in my life," she said. My heart beat faster. I hoped she didn't notice my breathing hitch.

I squeezed her briefly and let her go. I stared at her. She looked so beautiful… as always. "The dreams never do justice to real life, little dhampir. You look amazing," I said, thinking about the bruises on her neck that I had seen…

"And you look…" she said. I had dressed as nicely as I could manage. This was a big day. My little Rose had finally come home. "… Gorgeous."

"Liar," I accused. Although I definitely enjoyed the compliment. I always got that reaction from other girls, but never from Rose. This day was getting better and better.

"Couldn't Lissa have healed that black eye away?"

"It's my badge of honor. Makes me seem manly," I said, finally saying something witty that went along with my awesome self. "Come on, your carriage awaits."

We walked toward the parking lot. "Why'd they send you?" she asked. "You _are _sober, aren't you?"

I decided not to answer the latter. "Well, the school has no official responsibility to you, seeing as you're a dropout and everything. So they weren't really obligated to come get you. None of your other friends can leave campus… but me? I'm just a free spirit, hanging out. So I borrowed a car, and here I am."

She was silent for the rest of the walk to the car. When we got in the car, I felt an incessant need to fill up the silence. I told her everything that had happened after the battle against Avery, Reed, and Simon.

"It turns out you were right about Avery bonding Simon and Reed," I said. "From what information we could gather, it sounds like Simon was killed in a fight that Avery witnessed years ago. Everyone thought it was a miracle he survived, not actually realizing the truth."

"She kept her powers hidden like the rest of you." She was silent for a moment. "And then Reed died later?"

"Well, that's the weird thing. No one can really tell when he died. I mean, he's royal. He's been pampered his whole life, right? But based on what we could get out of him – which wasn't much, since they're all pretty messed up now – it sounds like Avery may have intentionally killed him and then brought him back," I explained.

"Just like with Lissa. Avery wanted to kill her, bring her back, and bond her. But why Lissa of all people?" she asked.

"My guess?" I was a little surprised when she didn't come up with a witty retort then. "Because she's a spirit user. Now that spirit's not a secret anymore, it was only a matter of time before Avery heard about Lissa and me. I think Avery thought bonding with Lissa would increase her own power. As it was, she was sucking up a lot of energy from those other two." I shook my head. This whole story was kind of sad. "I wasn't kidding about sensing that spirit all the way across campus. The amounts Avery had to wield to compel so many people, mask her aura, and who knows what else… well, it was staggering."

"And that's why Reed was so messed up," she realized, "why he was so angry and ready for a fight. He and Simon were absorbing all that darkness she was producing by using spirit. Just like I do with Lissa."

"Yeah, except you were nothing like these guys. It wasn't so obvious with Simon – he was better at keeping a straight face – but both of them were totally on the edge. And now? They're over the edge. All three of them are." My voice was grim at remembering the events that had come to pass.

"When you say over the edge…"

"I mean totally and completely insane. Those three are going to be institutionalized for the rest of their lives."

I thought she would look relieved that Avery wouldn't be attacking us anymore. Rather, she looked horrified. "From what you… we all did?" My little dhampir was so full of surprises.

"Partly. Avery was throwing all that power at us, and when we threw it back and then some… well, I think it was like an overload to their minds. And to be honest, considering how Reed and Simon already were, the stage was probably set for this. With Avery too." I was happy when she looked relieved this time.

"Mark was right," she murmured. I almost had a heart attack.

"Who?" Had she fallen in love with yet another person? Would she ever end up with me?

"The other shadow-kissed guy I met." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "He was talking about how Lissa and I might be able to heal the darkness away from each other someday. It takes a careful balance of power between the spirit user and the shadow-kissed." This sparked my interest. "I still don't fully get it, but I'm guessing Avery's little circle of three wouldn't have been able to handle that kind of balancing act. I don't think bonding to more than one person is healthy."

"Huh," I said. I thought about it. What she said made sense. On top of everything, she had found another bonded pair. I laughed, but I wasn't entirely sure why. "Man, I can't believe you found another spirit user and shadow-kissed person. It's like finding a needle in a haystack, but that kind of thing always happens to you. I can't wait to hear the rest of what you've been doing."

She was silent for a moment, and I was worried I had said something wrong. "It's actually not very interesting."

She may have said that, but all I could think about were the bruises on her neck, and what they could have possibly meant.

**************************

When we got to the Academy, I signed her in as my guest. She immediately ignored the list of what she could and couldn't do. _That's my Rose, _I thought.

"I have to go," she said. Probably to go see Lissa.

I smiled at her. "I figured."

"Thank you… for coming to get me. I'm sorry I've got to leave you –"

"You aren't leaving me," I interrupted. "You're back; that's what counts. I've been patient this long – I can hold out a little longer." Actually, I couldn't, but I wanted her to be happy.

She didn't leave right away, but then she smiled at me and went across campus. That smile was the most dazzling she'd had since she'd come back, and it made my heart stop beating. I was so happy that my little dhampir had finally come home.

*************************************************************************************

**Well?????????? What'd you think???????? I hope you like it!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Lissa Dragomir

**Okay, here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

*************************************************************************************

I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't think of anything to do. When was Rose coming home? Was she coming home? What if the whole ordeal with Avery made her stay away? What if… what if she changed her mind? What if she didn't want to protect me anymore?

And what about Christian? Oh, Christian… what if he never wanted to see me again? What if he hated me? Oh, why did I have to kiss Aaron? What was wrong with me? Why did I have to hurt ev—

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see… Rose. My eyes widened and my hand went to my mouth.

I hadn't seen her in so long… Her hair, her face, her eyes… they were just the same as ever. I drank in the sight. I had never been so happy to see someone before in my life.

Suddenly, I felt like yelling at her. How could she have left me? How? Why? But then I saw the look on her face. I couldn't yell at her, not when she looked so… vulnerable. She looked so… so un-Rose. She needed me to be her friend right now. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew it," I said. I realized I was crying when I started choking on my sobs. "I knew you would come back."

"Of course," she said softly. "I told you I would." She said it like it was obvious. Like there was no way she wouldn't come back to me, even after every mean thing I had said.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "So sorry for everything I did."

She pulled out of the hug. Surprise was etched in her face. She stepped into my room and shut the door, cutting us off from the stares and gossip.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" she asked. As if she didn't know. It was all my fault. But, knowing Rose, she probably blamed herself, although she had done nothing wrong.

I sat down. I was still crying. "For what I said… when you left. I had no right to say the things I did. I have no right to control you. And I feel horrible because…" I vainly tried to dry my eyes. Oh, god, this was so hard to say. But I had to. For Rose. "I feel horrible because I told you I wouldn't bring back Dimitri. I mean, I know it didn't matter, but I still should have offered to –"

"No, no!" Rose insisted. She kneeled in front of me and held my hands. She was being the same old Rose, trying to make me feel better, to assure me, to save me, just like she always did. I never wanted that to change, and yet… it didn't quite feel right. "Look at me." I did. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I said things I shouldn't have, too. It happens when people are upset." Okay, she may have a point there. "Neither of us should beat ourselves up for it." Speak for yourself. "And as for bringing him back…" she sighed. I could see that thinking about him hurt her. "You did the right thing in refusing. Even if we had found him before he'd been turned, it wouldn't have mattered. You can't safely bond with more than one person. That's what went wrong with Avery."

That brought up a whole other can of worms. When Rose appeared in my head… that was amazing. She had saved me, just like she always did. I could always trust Rose to do that.

"How did you do that, Rose? How were you there at the end when I needed you? How did you know?" I knew the answer to the last question before she spoke. She knew I was in trouble through the bond, and because she was Rose. She always knew.

"I was with another spirit user. I met her in Siberia. She can actively reach into people's minds – anyone's, not just those she's bonded to – and communicate. Like Avery could, actually. Oksana reached into me while I connected to you. It's really strange how it all went down." Yeah, cause _that's _not an understatement.

"Another power I don't have," I said ruefully. Why couldn't I have a useful power? One that would help me see into Rose's mind? Was it because I wasn't close enough to her? What had I done wrong?

Rose grinned. "Hey, I have yet to meet any spirit user who can throw a punch like you can. That was poetry in motion, Liss."

I grinned at the old nickname, but groaned at the memory. That had hurt my hand so god damn much! "I hope I don't ever have to do that again. I'm not meant to be a fighter, Rose. You're the one who charges out there. I'm the one who waits with moral support and post-battle healing." I looked at my hands. My knuckles were red. "Ugh. No. I definitely don't want to do any more hitting or punching."

"But at least now you know you can. If you ever want to practice…" she offered.

"No!" I said immediately. I laughed. "I've got too many things to practice with Adrian now – especially after you keep telling me about more and more things that everyone else can do with spirit."

"Fine. Maybe it's best if things go back to how they were."

I suddenly got serious. The way they were… if things were the way they were I'd be with Christian right now. "God, I hope so. Rose… I did so many stupid things while Avery was around."

"You couldn't help it, though," she said. "She was strong with her compulsion – especially when she got you to drink and killed your defenses."

"Yeah, but not everyone knows that or will understand it." _Like Christian and Jill._

"They'll forget," she assured me, "They always do."

We were silent for a while. Then I said, "Spirit's a pain in the ass. Everyone wants to take advantage of you – non-users like Victor and users like Avery. I swear, I'd go back on my medication if I wasn't paranoid now about protecting myself from other Avery-type people. Why'd she want to kill me and not Adrian? Why am I always the target?" Not that I _wanted _him to get hurt, but still.

Rose smiled. "Because she wanted you for a minion and him for a boyfriend. She probably wanted a guy who could help escalate her rise in society and couldn't risk killing him in a bonding attempt. Or who knows? Maybe she would have eventually tried him, too. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she felt threatened by you and wanted to make sure she had the only other known female spirit user under her control. Face it, Liss. We could spend hours trying to figure out how Avery Lazar thinks and get nowhere."

"True, true," I said. She _was _a psychopath. I got up and sat next to Rose on my floor. "But you know what? I feel like we could talk about anything for hours. You've been here ten minutes and it's like… well, it's like you never left."

"Yeah," she agreed. She fell silent. I had a feeling that she was thinking about Dimitri.

"I meant what I said earlier," I told her. "I'm sorry for what I said – about acting like I have some right to dictate your life. I don't. If you decide to stay or guard me, you do that by your choice and your kindness. I want to make sure you live and choose your life."

"There's nothing 'kind' about it. I've always wanted to protect you. I still do." She sighed. "I just… I just had things to take care of. I had to get myself together – and I'm sorry I didn't handle it with you very well."

I hesitated. I was worried that the next question would hurt her too much. "So… what happened? Did you… did you find him…"

It was a long time before she answered. Then she said, "I did find him."

She told me everything, in as much detail as she could remember. I cringed a little when she got to the part with the hotel and Dimitri and… the feeding. She was crying at the end, and it broke my heart to watch.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I answered it, and the messenger looked at Rose. "Alberta wants to see you. She thought you might be here."

I looked at her, and she looked at me. Did our reunion have to end? "When? Now?" Rose asked.

The woman shrugged. "From the way she sounded. Yeah, I'd say now. Or sooner."

I wonder what this is about?" I asked her.

She stood up. "Any number of things, I imagine. I'll go see her and then head back to guest housing. Not that I'll sleep. I have no clue what time zone I'm in anymore."

I hugged her, and I never wanted to let her go. "Good luck."

She started to open the door, but then turned around and handed me a silver ring.

"Is this the ring you – oh!" I could feel the magic in it, and wrapped my hand around it, like it was something delicate and precious.

"Can you feel the magic in it?" she asked.

"Yeah… it's weak, but it's in there." I held it up and stared at it. "It's so strange. I can almost immediately feel how she did this."

"Mark said we probably had a while to go before we could do the healing they do… but maybe you could figure out how to make charms while we wait?"

"Yeah… I think I might." She started to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "Hey… Rose… I know I'll see you tomorrow, but…" It had finally clicked. I knew why it didn't quite feel right with her rushing to save me all the time.

"But what?"

"I just wanted to say, after everything that's happened… well, I don't want us to ever have this kind of separation again. I mean, I know we can't be together every single second – and that's kind of creepy anyway – but we're bonded for a reason. We're meant to be there for each other and look out for each other," I said.

"We will be," she insisted. She didn't understand what I was getting at.

"No, I mean… you're always there for me. Every time, I'm in danger, and you come rushing in to save me. Not anymore."

"You don't want me to save you anymore?" she asked, confused.

"That's not what I meant!" I yelled, exasperated. "I want to be there for you too, Rose. If I can throw a punch, I can do anything. Even though that _really _hurt." I sighed in frustration. "God, I'm not making any sense. Look, the point is, if you ever have to go off alone, take me with you. Don't leave me behind."

"Liss—"

"I'm serious," I insisted. "Whatever obstacles you have to go against, I'm going to be there for you. Don't go alone. Swear to me that if you ever decide to take off again, you'll bring me. We'll do it together." The more I said it, the more right it all felt.

Looking at her, I could tell she was at war with herself. She was worried about my well-being, but she didn't want to leave me behind, either.

"Okay," she conceded. She grabbed my hand. "I swear it. The next time I go do something stupid that might get me killed, you can come along."

I laughed at that statement. I hugged her then (again). "Good luck with Alberta." Then she left, and I was happy to finally have my best friend come home.

*************************************************************************************

**Well?????? What did you think????????? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and since Dimitri isn't alive (he's not dead, but he's not alive either) would making him a Strigoi make him bonded to whoever changed him back? Just thought I'd throw in a hard question.**


	3. Janine Hathaway

**Sorry it took so long to update!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I had Blood Promise before, it was I library book and I had to turn it back in. But I have it again now!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

Janine Hathaway

I leaned against the wall. I had been told that Rose would be coming home sometime today, but I had yet to see her. If I didn't in the next… ten seconds, I would heavily consider calling this Sydney girl and giving her a piece of my mind. And maybe even a piece of my stake, if you catch my drift.

Suddenly I saw someone run by. _Rose, _my maternal instinct told me.

"Always in a rush. It's a wonder anyone can get you to stop moving," I said.

She skidded to a halt, which oddly reminded me of one of those human cartoons. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Mom…"

The word touched my heart. It held an emotion other than anger for once, and it tore my heart. I had planned on reprimanding her, on yelling at her for what she had done, but seeing the look on her face… I couldn't do it. All I could feel was relief that my little girl was finally home (and I hadn't thought of Rose as my _little girl _in years). I started looking back on the past few months and realized that I was finally realizing the joys of being a mother rather than the burdens… and that I never wanted to let them go. That I never wanted to let Rose go.

She rushed towards me, and despite her much bigger height, her head was on my chest. I put my arms around her as soon as she did.

"Rose, Rose," I said, my voice almost choking up with emotion. "Don't ever do this again. Please." Oh, great, I had gone from reprimanding to begging. I felt tears come out, which also surprised me. I so rarely cried that I didn't doubt that Rose was surprised too. She looked up at me, and tried to dry my tears away with a scarf she had. I didn't get a good look at it. I'd have to ask her who gave it to her. I wouldn't want her keeping a scarf from certain kinds of men…

"No, no, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I missed you so much," she said. How horrible of a mother was I, that she would be comforting me rather than the other way around?

I focused. I _had _to control myself. I was a guardian. I couldn't make outbursts like this in public… or private.

"I was so worried," I said. "Where did you go – I mean, I know now you were in Russia," (Sydney had told me about that little fact), "but why?"

"I thought…" she said, and hesitated. "Well, there was something I had to do. I thought I had to do it on my own." Through some feeling (maternal instinct, gut feeling, call it whatever you want) I knew that she meant Dimitri. But through that same feeling, I knew that I shouldn't suggest it.

"I have a lot of questions," I said. She grinned. I decided to take a good look at the scarf around her neck.

As soon as I saw it, I froze. Oh. _Oh. _I knew that scarf. I had seen it so many times before. Just the sight of his scarf still managed to make my heart beat so much faster.

I reached out and touched it. It was the same cashmere that I remembered. "This… this is Ibrahim's scarf… it's a family heirloom…" Oh, Ibrahim…

"No, it belongs to this mobster guy named Abe…" her voice trailed off. "Mom. You know Abe."

"Yes, Rose. I know him." Memories started playing in my mind. I vaguely heard Rose saying something, but it didn't really take root in my mind. Us walking on a beach at night, a few dinner dates, and… some other things…

"Oh God," Rose groaned. "I'm Zmey's daughter. Zmey Junior. Zmeyette, even."

What? What was that supposed to mean? "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She looked surprised, confused even. "How? How in the world did you get involved with someone like that?"

That hurt. "Ibrahim is a wonderful man. You don't know him like I do."

"Obviously." Did she really think so lowly of him? "Mom… you must know. What is it that Abe does for a living."

"He's a businessman," I told her. "And he knows and does favors for a lot of people, which is why he has the influence he does."

"But what kind of business?" Why was she so inquisitive? I really didn't want to reveal too much about Ibrahim's business. "I've heard it's illegal. It's not… oh God. Please tell me he isn't selling blood whores or something."

"What?" What was she _talking _about? Ibrahim was never _that_ cruel towards _any_ dhampir, I knew that for sure. "No. Of course not."

"But he is doing illegal things," she insisted.

"Who's to say? He's never actually been _caught _for anything illegal."

"I swear, you almost sounded like you were trying to make a joke." Oh… what does she know. She's never been in love, not like this. Has she? She'd better not have…

"If he wants to tell you, he'll tell you. End of story, Rose. Besides, you certainly keep your share of secrets too. You two have a lot in common," I informed her.

"Are you kidding? He's arrogant –" check "—sarcastic –" check "—likes to intimidate people –" check "—and – oh." Well, it sure took her long enough to get it.

I smiled a little. "I never really expected you to meet this way. I never expected you to meet, period. We both thought it'd be best if he wasn't in your life."

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked. "You hired him to find me."

"What? I contacted him when you went missing," I admitted, "but I certainly didn't hire him."

"Then who did?" she pressed. "He said he was working for someone."

I smiled wryly. "Rose, Ibrahim Mazur doesn't work for anyone. He's not the kind of person you can hire." That was one thing I was positive would never change.

"But he said," she started, now thoroughly perplexed. "Wait. Why was he following me? Are you saying he was lying?"

"Well… it wouldn't be the first time. If he was following you, it wasn't because anyone was making him or paying him. He did it because he _wanted _to. He wanted to find you and make sure you were okay. He made sure all his contacts knew to look out for you."

She thought for a while. I think it was the first time in her life she was speechless.

"Rose, there you are," a voice said. "What's taking so long?" We turned to see Vasilisa walking towards us. "Come on – both of you. The food's going to get cold. And you won't believe what Adrian got."

I shared a look with Rose. I think there was a common knowledge that we had a lot of talking ahead of us, but at the moment all I could think about was Ibrahim and how he had gotten our daughter back home.

* * *

**Well???????? What'd you think????????? One more chapter left!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Christian Ozera

**This chapter's kind of short, but then, the book didn't have very much on this meeting. Last one!!!!!! R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

I was on my way to see my trainees – and, as always, thinking about Lissa – when I saw her.

I was relieved to see her, despite our strained relationship. She would help Lissa, and I definitely couldn't do that now. Not after everything that had happened.

"Hey, Christian!" I heard her yell.

I turned around and saw her. I smiled. "Hey!" I greeted, and I even hugged her. "I was on my way to see my trainees, but I guess I'll grace you with my presence. I'm a little late though, so you only get a little bit of time with me."

She laughed. "Well, I guess that'll have to do. We'll have more time, I'm sure. I'm here to stay this time."

"About time. Lissa and Adrian get the market share on worrying about you, but they're not the only ones. And someone needs to put Adrian in his place, you know. I can't do it _all _the time." It was nice to talk to Rose. If I couldn't talk to Lissa, I could hold on to this little piece of her – even if it was someone as… difficult (which in this case means psychotic)… as Rose.

"Thanks. It kills me to say this, but I missed you, too. No one's sarcasm compares to yours in Russia." I smiled at the backhanded compliment. "But since you mentioned Lissa –"

"No, no," I interrupted, holding my hands up and my grin fading. "I _knew _you were going to go there." I couldn't forgive Lissa yet. She had betrayed me, and then _hid _it from me. That isn't forgiven easily, not by me. Even if it's Lissa. _Especially _if it's Lissa.

"Christian! She loves you. You know what happened wasn't her fault –" she started. I didn't let her finish.

"I know that. But it doesn't mean it didn't hurt." I felt reverberations of my heartbreak at the memory. It still ached. "Rose, I know it's in your nature to rush in and say what everyone else is afraid to, but please," I pleaded, "not this time. I need time to figure things out."

I could tell she wanted to argue. I even prepared a few arguments and clever comments. The fact that she was silent right now surprised me, but I'd use it to my advantage, so that I could prepare a brilliant tactic.

This way of thinking was why I was surprised when she replied by saying, "Okay." Then she was the Rose I knew and sometimes liked and added, "For now."

I smiled at that. "Thanks. Look, I've got to head off. If you ever want to show these kids how to kick ass the old fashioned way, come by sometime. Jill would pass out if she saw you again."

She smiled at the thought. "Yeah, maybe. I've got to go, though. Have fun with your trainees or whatever."

"Okay, see you." I let her go to wherever she was going, and resumed to thinking of Lissa. And I knew that this heartache was far from over.

But then, that's how things always were, weren't they?

* * *

**Yeah, I know that this chapter was kind of a cliff-hanger, but Christian and Lissa's relationship is at a cliff-hanger like stage right now. It only seemed fitting. Well, that was the last one!!!!!! Sorry about the length!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
